


A Reason

by iamasmolsweetpotato



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamasmolsweetpotato/pseuds/iamasmolsweetpotato
Summary: A request where Miles is still debating flunking out of school, but then bumps into a special someone--special enough that he'll have a reason to stay.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Reader, Miles Morales/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first reader insert fic ever and I hope you all like it! I wasn’t sure how to end it so sorry if you don’t like it. This was originally posted to my Tumblr (@i-am-a-smol-sweet-potato), but I just got an AO3 so I'm trying to move everything over. Sorry if there are mistakes and enjoy!

_Okay, so I just take this side length times the square root of three and I should get -- okay, that doesn’t work because 2.35_ _3_ _definitely does not equal -⅛. How did I even get a negative number? That’s not right -- wait. It’s asking me for the tangent of angle B? Not a side length?_

A loud sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back in my chair, looking at the ceiling. Sometimes I wished there would just be one crack, one tiny thing wrong with this oh-so-perfect school. Moving forward again, I rested my elbows on the edge of my desk and dropped my head into my hands.

_You should be able to do this, Miles. Come on._

It was so much easier before this school -- academically and socially. Back at my old school at least I had _some_ friends. Now, the only real person I know is my roommate and that’s because I _have_ to know him. I mean, we do live together and all.

I wish I didn’t win that stupid contest. Dad thinks I should be here, thinks I deserve to be here, but who am I kidding. I know I’m smart and I know I can do this, but I just don’t want to. I don’t even want to be here. I miss my friends. I just want to go home. 

**_⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐_ **

Once I finished my homework last night, I did a little spidering around town. Fortunately, there wasn’t much that needed to be done, but I couldn’t fall asleep once I finished-- even with my headphones on. Post Malone just wasn’t doing it for me. Looking at the clock, I still had some time before I really needed to get up.

 _What I need to do is get out of this school_.

Deciding that being early to class was better than being late again, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got out of bed. I put some freshhhhh-ish -- freshish clothes on and packed my bag full with books. Loosening my tie a bit, I walked out of my dorm room, heavy bag in hand. 

My feet dragged against the white tile floors as my body was still trying to adjust to the fact that I’m awake. Even several minutes before class, the halls were crowded. Fortunately, my locker should be just a few more steps this way and -- _BOOM_. 

All of the air being knocked out of my lungs, I, along with the girl I hit, fell to the ground. The books that she must have been carrying were scattered on the floor, some open, some closed. Trying to be nice, I decided to help her pick the textbooks up. After both of us collected her books, we looked up. _Oh. My. God. She is so pretty._

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m pretty or anything, but thanks I guess,” she chuckled.

At that moment I realized that I had voiced my thoughts and everyone heard me. I was mortified. If I wasn’t worried about people finding out that I’m Spider-Man, I would have turned invisible right there. 

_Now I definitely need to get out of this school._

As my faced continued to redden, she muttered something.

“You know, you don’t look too bad yourself. . .”

I started to relax for just a moment until she said, much louder, “. . . but you are _not_ my type.”

Now that was a low blow, but good enough for everyone in the hall to burst into laughter. 

_Welp, guess I’ll die._

I shoved the books into her arms and speed walked out of there, face down and burning with embarrassment. _I can’t take this anymore. I_ have _to get out of this place_. Escaping this prison shouldn’t be that hard. I only had a few bags in my room plus the few books in my locker. 

_Maybe I’ll leave tonight_.

Finally making it to my locker, I let out a long sigh. If I leave tonight I can go home, and if they make me come back then I’ll just go to Uncle Aaron’s -- well, what used to be. . . While I was thinking about that, I tried putting in my locker combination, but the lock just wouldn’t open.

“You know, I think your combination would work a lot better if you used it on your locker and not mine.”

Eyes widening, I stopped my movements. _Shiiiiiitttttttttt._ I turned my head and saw her. 

_Damn._

She was unfathomably beautiful. How are my eyes not burning out of their sockets at the sheer sight of her? This doesn’t make sense to me. I feel like an idiot just standing here.

“Oh, I’m sure you aren’t an idiot. I mean, you did get into this school.”

_Oh my God, she’s talking to me. WHAT DO I SAY?!?!?!? How do I even talk to a girl like this? Uncle Aron would know. . ._

“If you don’t mind,” she voiced, “I kind need to grab some books for class, so. . .”

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry,” I said, hoping she didn’t noticed how flustered I was. 

Moving to the side, I gave her space to open up her locker as I moved to what I believe is mine. I watched her put in her combination nicely with her delicate hands. Opening the locker, she grabbed a few books and zipped up her bag. She looked over at me for a second and I noticed her chuckle, shoulders bouncing slightly. 

_What did I do??? Is she laughing at me? She probably is. Is it because I look stupid or something? My sneakers? Am I sweating too much?!?!?!_

“Do you need help with your locker,” she questioned. “I wouldn’t want you to be late to class.”

Realizing I had had only been fiddling with the lock for the past few minutes and had yet to successfully open it, I glanced at her, giving a shy smile. 

_I shouldn’t do this. . . I’m going to do it._

“Didn’t Einstein say that time was relative? Maybe everyone in my class is just early.” 

_I did it._

Looking down at her shoes, her lips curled upward. She laughed and shook her head, eyes closed. Moving her head to look up at the ceiling she scoffed, finding amusement in my lame attempt at humor. 

“One person laughed at that once. I don’t really know why I keep trying it,” I mentioned nervously.

“No, it was pretty good. Although,” she began, “Einstein _did_ marry his first cousin -- so how great of a guy can he be, putting aside all of his contributions to science as we know it obviously.”

“Wait, he seriously married his cousin?”

“Yep. And then their mothers were actually sisters and their fathers were both cousins too, which makes Einstein and his wife second cousins as well. Talk about some serious inbreeding,” she commented easily.

“Wow. Learn something new everyday, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before she spoke up.

“Do you want me to help with your locker?” she asked gently.

“Um, yeah. . . if you -- if you don’t mind,” I said, blushing heavily. She chuckled.

“I don’t. I know they can be a huge pain.”

She moved forward to my locker and then I realized how close we were. Her scent was sort of vanilla-y with a hint of mint. Her skin looked even softer up close. I could even see the slight scars on her face from past acne, but was now mostly clear. Even so, I found this girl to be the most beautiful from every angle.

“I’m Y/N, by the way, and you’re. . .”

Realizing I had yet to mention my name, I responded somewhat smoothly, “Morales Miles -- I mean Morales! No! Miles, just Miles. Miles -- Miles Morales.”

Yep, definitely smooth.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Miles,” Y/N said, emphasizing my name, not that I mind. I heard her mutter something under her breath and she shook her head lightly. 

“Did I do something wrong? I had no intention if I --” I rambled.

“Oh, no no no. It’s just. . . it’s stupid.”

“No whatever it is I’m sure it can’t be stupid coming from you.” I glanced at her, as I noticed Y/N’s cheeks darken slightly in color. 

_Did I just make her blush? That doesn’t seem right._

“It’s just that your locker is number 394 . . .” Y/N trailed off, seeming embarrassed. 

“Oh, you mean like in Harry Potter.” Her face lit up.

“Yeah, like in Harry Potter! No one ever gets any of my references for any of the show, books, or movies that I like. It’s nice to meet another fan.”

“Well I actually have only read a few of the books and seen some of the movies if I’m being honestly,” I admitted.

“If you want I could lend you my copies. I’d be happy to help you out, Miles.”

 _Wow she really does say my name so nicely_.

“Y-yeah, that would be awesome.”

“Yeah,” Y/N trailed off. “Well I have potions right now so -- chemistry I mean,” she clarified, after I gave her a slightly confused look.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, and I have . . . some . . . class,” I chuckled nervously. She seemed to enjoy my awkwardness, though, so I didn’t mind too much.

“Anyway, it’s been really nice getting to know you,” she said moving back slightly. “Maybe we could hang out again some other time.”

“You’d want to talk to me again? Seriously?”

“Yeah why not? You don’t seem like an idiot -- or a creep for that matter -- and I’d think we’d make pretty good friends -- or whatever,” she added nervously. Y/N began walking backwards to what I assume is the direction of her classroom. “And as much as I’d like to be late to class, I don’t think I can use Einstein as an excuse.”

“Yeah, I’ve tried that one before. It didn’t work well,” I laughed, recalling the memory.

“Then I guess we’ll talk later, Einstein,” she replied, stressing the nickname.

“That isn’t ever going to go away, is it,” I said, smiling. By this time she was already halfway down that hall. Some people were looking at the interaction unfolding in front of them, but I couldn’t care less.

“Nope, never,” was her last response before she weaved her way past the heard of students.

No matter how hard I try, I can’t wipe this stupid smile off of my face, but it turns out that I don’t mind too much.

_Maybe staying here wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all. Now I have a reason._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought or if you have requests!


End file.
